It Started With A Phone It Will End With A Phone
by nenny.16
Summary: Jan Di worried that Ji Hoo would be depressed forever when Jun Pyo asked her to marry him, but who is this American girl that has gotten Ji Hoo to smile the more brightly then anyone he's met?
1. Chapter 1

**~To every story I write, will be lyrics to go along with it. It would kind of hint around to what is going to happen or to what the chapter is about.~**

**_Natasha Bedingfield ~ Touch_**

**_Who's been waiting for a while and talking on the phone _**

**_Got invited to a party and thought he couldn't go_**

**_But he's here right now, standing in my house _**

**_And someone turns the music loud  
So we dance and we laugh, and we touch_**

**_Yeah, we dance and we laugh, and we touch _**

**_Gonna party all night 'til the sun comes up_**

**_'Cause it feels like the world disappears around us _**

**_When we dance, when we laugh, when we touch  
I was planning out my party, running errands round the city _**

**_Grocery bags full of alcohol and chocolate chip cookies _**

**_Saw a dress that was amazing in the window of a boutique _**

**_So I went to across the street then my heel broke and it threw me  
I tried to catch my balance but I was supposed to fall It seems that spilling coffee was no accident at all_**

**_'Cause you're here right now, sitting on my couch Funny how it all works out  
So we dance and we laugh, and we touch _**

**_Yeah, we dance and we laugh, and we touch _**

**_Gonna party all night 'til the sun comes up _**

**_'Cause it feels like the world disappears around us _**

**_When we dance, when we laugh, when we touch  
Every choice we're making, every road we take _**

**_Every interaction starts a chain reaction _**

**_We're both affected when we least expected it _**

**_And when we touched then it all connected  
Every choice we're make and every road we take _**

**_Every interaction starts a chain reaction _**

**_We're both affected when we least expected it And when we  
When we dance and we laugh, and we touch_**

**_When we dance and we laugh, when we touch Gonna party all night 'til the sun comes up _**

**_'Cause it feels like the world disappears around us_**

**_When we dance, when we laugh, when we touch  
Ooh, we touch _**

**_Ooh, we touch _**

**_Ooh, we touch _**

**_Ooh, we touch_**

Destiny Sanders - Came to Korea to study abroad at Shinwha High. After being there for only a few days, her boyfriend dumps who, but then is always calling to try and get her back.

Yoon Ji Hoo - is a member of F4 and the grandson of a former president of Korea. His musical talent catches Geum Jan-di's attention and she begins to develop feelings for him. He has a driving phobia after being involved in a car accident that killed his parents and left him the only survivor. He is initially in love with Min Seo-hyun, but eventually falls for Geum Jan-di and acts as her protector.

Gu Jun Pyo - the leader of F4 and heir to Shinhwa Group. As leader of the most popular and powerful clique in Shinhwa High, he torments Geum Jan-di after she stands up to his bullying ways, but ends up falling for her instead.

Geum Jan Di - the headstrong daughter of a dry cleaner. While on a delivery run to Shinhwa High School, she saves a bullied student from committing suicide. She is offered a scholarship to attend the prestigious school, and ends up getting on the bad side of Goo Jun-pyo. She eventually falls for Goo Jun-pyo because of the way he fights for his love for her.

Chu Ga Eul - Geum Jan-di's best friend who works with her at the porridge shop. She falls for So Yi-jung after he helps her get over her cheating ex-boyfriend. He eventually reciprocates those feelings.

So Yi Jung - F4's Casanova. He is a skilled potter and his family owns the country's biggest art museum. He eventually changes his playboy ways when he realizes that he is in love with Chu Ga-eul.

Song Woo Bin - known as F4's Don Juan. His family runs a large construction company and has important connections to an underground organization, hinted to be the mafia

Gu Jun-hee - Goo Jun-pyo's elder sister, and one of the only people he listens to. She wants the best for her brother and constantly shows him the error of his ways.

Franklin (Frank) Mead - Destiny's ex boyfriend who regrets ever hurting her. Is in the US Army and thought their love would last forever.

**~Let the story begin~**

"No...just...just..HEY! Just text me!" Destiny yelled through her phone. Once she hung up, she slid her phone keyboard out and began to text back Frank. Feeling her body collide with another, her phone fell and the screen cracked along with the keyboard breaking off. "Oh my..I am so sorry," she said bowing and picking up the remains of her phone.

"I apologize for your phone, would you like me to buy you another?" asked the man.

Looking up, she felt her mouth drop. "You speak English? That is good, I felt stupid because I forgot I was in Korea," Destiny said bowing her head. "I'm Destiny Sanders," she said smiling, but frowning when she looked back down at her phone.

"Yoon Ji Hoo. Let me get you another, it's the last I can do," he said motioning for her to follow him. He seemed so lonely and his eyes looked cold.

"Um, really it is not a big deal, I don't really need..hey!" she gasped when he pulled her along with him into the nearest cellphone shop.

"Excuse me, get to the memory and add everything from this phone to...that one," he said pointing to the mos expensive phone. Destiny felt her mouth drop,

"Really, it is not a big deal, I don't need a phone, especially one so expensive," she said with a concerned look.

"Expensive? I would not believe so, thank you," Ji Hoo said bowing and handing her the new phone.

Shyly taking it, she felt her mouth form into a pout. "Thank you so much, but you really did not need to do this," she said holding the phone inn both hands and laid it against her chin.

"I caused yours to break, it had to be done," Ji Hoo replied. Destiny sighed, "Well again, thank you. I should get going, I am late for school," she said bowing her head and turning to leave. Once out, she went to the side of the building and sighed. Looking back around the corner, she chuckled a little and then walked down the street.

Stepping onto school grounds, she gaped at the site of how big it was. "I am gonna get so lost here," she said sighing.

"Would you like help?" came a woman's voice. Turning, she seen a female who was slightly shorter than her with dark brown hair.

"That would be very nice, thank you," Destiny said bowing her head.

"Not a problem. I'm Geum Jan Di. You must be studying abroad huh?" she questioned.

Nodding, Destiny sighed, "I am, oh and my name is Destiny Sanders," she said smiling.

"Well here, let me show you around, I can show you the great F4. My boyfriend won't be nice at first, but he is always like that," Jan Di replied.

"Wow, it feels like we just instantly became best friends," Destiny said smiling. Looking at her phone, she gasped, "I lost Pig Rabbit!"

Jan Di looked at her, "Pig Rabbit? A phone attachment?" she questioned.

Destiny nodded, "Yeah, I must have lost it when I ran into this guy who bought me a new phone because my phone from America got smashed.." she said putting her phone in the front pocket of her satchel.

"Well let's go look around the school, and then after school ends, we can go pick out a new one for you," Jan Di said pulling her along.

After two hours of looking around the school, Destiny was pulled into the F4 club where four guys where handing.

"Jan Di why are you so late? Who is this? You were ignoring me for an American girl?" asked the man with dark curly hair.

"Jun Pyo, she is new and was lost. Anyways, Destiny this is Gu Jun Pyo, my boyfriend, and So Yi Jung who is dating my best friend. That guy there is Song Woo Bin and then there is Yoon Ji Hoo," she said pointing to each one of them.

"Cellphone girl, you dropped this," Ji Hoo said once he got a good look at her.

"Pig Rabbit!" she gasped and snatched it away, "I thought it was lost forever, thank you for holding onto it," she said smiling.

"You two know each other?" Jan Di and Jun Pyo asked in unison.

"He's the one who bought my phone because my other one was broken," Destiny said smiling.

"Oh! You go here too That is so great, we can become friends then!" Destiny said turning back to him. "I just started here but I always get work done fast, so lets hang out a lot please? Jan Di, you too right!?" Destiny asked turning to her.

Jun Pyo pulled Jan Di close, "Aish! She is too busy with me!" Jun Pyo said scrunching his nose up.

"Yah! Jun Pyo, this girl is going to get lost in this town!" Jan Di said glaring up at him.

"Well why don't Ji Hoo and I take her around today? Since we aren't busy and Ji Hoo already knows her," Woo Bin said looking at Ji Hoo.

"I guess," Ji Hoo replied and looked down at Destiny. She had not received her uniform yet so she was in white skinny jeans and a light purple tank top with a simple black sweatshirt the hung off her shoulders slightly along with simple sandals.

"That would be so nice of you two!" she said smiling, then frowned, "But I feel as though I am imposing," she said with a sigh. Pushing her black hair out of her eyes, they were a bright blue, her eyelids had eyeliner lining them and a bit of mascara on her eye lashes along with a light pink tinted lip gloss on her lips.

"Not at all," Woo Bin said putting his arm around both Ji Hoo's and Destiny's shoulders. "You're twenty right? This will be a good night," he said when she nodded to his question.

**~Alright, well that is it for this chapter. Thinking of the next one now, but I must think of the song for it as well. Also, I apologize if this is not a good story. Next update will be 3/22/13~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apologies for not updating on time, I have been recovering from surgery~ Anyways **_

_** camelotprincess1 ; Thank you for the review, I am fixing the first chapter and hope this one is much easier for you to read. I love Ji Hoo as well.**_

_** Tayler Snape13 ; Sorry it took so long to update, here you are ^-^**_

_**C.R.U.S.H By Ciara.**_

_**You know, it's been a while since I felt like this **_

_**The last time was high school But this feelin', **_

_**I think he's so cute And I wanna tell him so bad, but I can't  
C.R.U.S.H. Yeah, I got one really bad This is how he makes me feel  
He puts the beat in my heart **_

_**Every time I see him thoughts are getting deeper**_

_**And I knew from the start, yeah **_

_**From a 'Hi" and 'Nice to meet ya', **_

_**I was blinded by his features  
Girl said, "You're gone" **_

_**But I say, "La la la la la, la la la la la" **_

_**She said, "C you're in love" **_

_**But I said, "Nuh uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh"  
C is for your confidence but I love the cool in you **_

_**R is for the rumors they make, I wish that they were true **_

_**Oh U put a smile on my face, you're unforgettable **_

_**S is for your sexiness, H, I got to have ya  
Got a crush on you I love me some you **_

_**A big crush on you I love me some you A big crush  
He knows the right things to say **_

_**I can't help but pay attention to everything he says **_

_**He said he has fun with me **_

_**It's been a while since he could do this **_

_**Tell me, what does it mean?  
My girl said, "You're gone"**_

_**But I say, "La la la la la, la la la la la" **_

_**She said, "C you're in love" **_

_**But I said, "Nuh uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh uh"  
C is for your confidence but I love the cool in you **_

_**R is for the rumors they make, I wish that they were true**_

_**Oh, U put a smile on my face, you're unforgettable **_

_**S is for your sexiness, H, I got to have ya  
I got a crush on you I love me some you **_

_**A big crush on you I love me some you A big crush  
I can't control how I'm feelin' inside I'm off the meter **_

_**Always on my mind Been a while since I felt this way  
I don't know what to say-ay-ay when I see you**_

_**I get the chills when I look in his eyes **_

_**He's so beautiful **_

_**He's everything and more **_

_**Wanna see him every day Hope that he feels the same-ame-ame **_

_**He's a keeper, oh  
C is for your confidence but I love the cool in you**_

_**R is for the rumors they make, I wish that they were true **_

_**Oh, U put a smile on my face, you're unforgettable**_

_**S is for your sexiness, H, I got to have ya  
Got a crush on you I love me some you **_

_**A big crush on you I love me some you**_

Destiny Sanders - Came to Korea to study abroad at Shinwha High. After being there for only a few days, her boyfriend dumps who, but then is always calling to try and get her back.

Yoon Ji Hoo - is a member of F4 and the grandson of a former president of Korea. His musical talent catches Geum Jan-di's attention and she begins to develop feelings for him. He has a driving phobia after being involved in a car accident that killed his parents and left him the only survivor. He is initially in love with Min Seo-hyun, but eventually falls for Geum Jan-di and acts as her protector.

Gu Jun Pyo - the leader of F4 and heir to Shinhwa Group. As leader of the most popular and powerful clique in Shinhwa High, he torments Geum Jan-di after she stands up to his bullying ways, but ends up falling for her instead.

Geum Jan Di - the headstrong daughter of a dry cleaner. While on a delivery run to Shinhwa High School, she saves a bullied student from committing suicide. She is offered a scholarship to attend the prestigious school, and ends up getting on the bad side of Goo Jun-pyo. She eventually falls for Goo Jun-pyo because of the way he fights for his love for her.

Chu Ga Eul - Geum Jan-di's best friend who works with her at the porridge shop. She falls for So Yi-jung after he helps her get over her cheating ex-boyfriend. He eventually reciprocates those feelings.

So Yi Jung - F4's Casanova. He is a skilled potter and his family owns the country's biggest art museum. He eventually changes his playboy ways when he realizes that he is in love with Chu Ga-eul.

Song Woo Bin - known as F4's Don Juan. His family runs a large construction company and has important connections to an underground organization, hinted to be the mafia

Gu Jun-hee - Goo Jun-pyo's elder sister, and one of the only people he listens to. She wants the best for her brother and constantly shows him the error of his ways.

Franklin (Frank) Mead - Destiny's ex boyfriend who regrets ever hurting her. Is in the US Army and thought their love would last forever.

_**~Story time~**_

_Destiny sat down as Woo Bin showed her a spot to sit at. Sliding into the booth, She was in between Ji Hoo and Woo Bin. Shifting a little, she smiled shyly when Woo Bin ordered drinks for them. Woo Bin stood, and bowed his head before speaking, "I am going to find a pretty lady to dance," he said before walking away, grabbing his drink off the tray from the waiter who had been on his way back to their table. Once the waiter set the drinks down, Destiny reached forward and took a swift drink and set the empty glass down._

_"You must be nervous to be drinking like that," Ji Hoo said setting his glass in front of her. Destiny nodded and rubbed the back of her neck. _

_"I am, I used to be outgoing back home, but I am not used to Korea yet," Destiny replied._

_Nodding, Ji Hoo slid from the booth and held his hand out to her once he was standing. "Let's dance," he said giving a small smile. Destiny blushed slightly and took his hand and held it as she slid out of the booth and followed him to the dance floor. Biting the inside of her cheek, she glanced around and slowly started to dance a little like the girls around her. Ji Hoo chuckled at the girl and wrapped an arm around her small waist, pulling her close alittle. _

_"Don't worry about how you dance, I am not much used to these sorta things, it is something Woo Bin chose to do. How about we actually sneak away and I'll help you around Seoul?" Ji Hoo said looking down at her. _

_Feeling her face become warm when she looked up at him to see him staring down at her, she simply nodded and he let her go, motioning for her to follow him as he slipped away from the dancing floor. Looking around, she shuffled quickly after him. Seeing him waiting for her once she got outside, she opened her shell a little and hopped up next to him, "Where to captain?" she asked looking down both sides of the sidewalk._

_Ji Hoo chuckled a little and took her wrist gently, pulling her carefully down the sidewalk. Glancing back at her, he spoke, "Well what kinda of things do you want to do?" he questioned and stopped, letting go of her wrist so she could walk beside him._

_"Hmm, you know, I have always wanted to paint ball, is there a place to do that around here?" Destiny asked looking at him as they started to walk again._

_"Well we could always just buy the equipment and go out to like an empty field and do it," Ji Hoo said keeping his eyes straight ahead. Glancing at the side stores, he smirked and stopped, pulling her into one. "And here we are. We can get whatever we need here," he said looking at the paintball vests that hung on one side of the wall. After getting sized, Ji Hoo bought him and Destiny both a vest in a light brown color and then bought the paint guns and plenty of paint balls to last a week along with eye goggles for protection, gloves and boots for the two of them. _

_"This is all so much..." Destiny said pouting. "I feel bad...you bought me this phone and now you are buying all of this just cause I said paintball sounds fun."_

_Ji Hoo turned to her and chuckled, "It is not a problem. One I was the cause of you phone breaking, two, paint balling does sound fun," he said grabbing the bags and her wrist once again as he pulled her from the store. Taking his phone out, he called for a driver who showed up five minutes after the call. Piking them up, the driver drove them to an empty field and park on the side of the rode as he awaited for them to finish._

_Pulling the vest on, she sat on the ground and pulled the boots on and began to tie them. Seeing a hand stop her, she looked up at Ji Hoo as he fixed and finished tying her boots. _

_"You wanna make sure you tie them correctly," he said zipping his vest and standing. _

_"Thank you Sunbae," Destiny said standing up. "Shall we then?" she questioned and poked him with the barrel of her paint gun before running off. Hiding in the tall field grass, she felt a paintball hit her back and squeaks as she turned and shot. After nearly two hours, Ji Hoo and Destiny fell by one another and stared at the darkening sky. Glancing at him from the side, Destiny hear her heart pounding in her ears. _

_"Pictures last longer you know," Ji Hoo teased as he looked at her, inches from her face. "Destiny..." he leaned forward._

_Destiny felt her breathing stop until she felt him pick something from her hair. _

_"You had grass in your hair," he said waving it before throwing it behind him. Standing up, he held a hand out to her, "Let's get back," he said and helped her up, unconsciously wrapping his arm around her waist. Looking down at her, she smiled a little and was about to wiggle free until..._

**_Muhaha~_****_Yes I stopped there ;) Anyways, I have updated. I shall update again very soon I promise. If it were not for and someone mentioning in status' that they were finished their fanfiction, I would have forgotten all about it. Anyways~ If any of you have roleplayer, I can be found under Jan Di or Jan Di 금 얀 _****_-{Loves Ji Hoo _**


	3. Chapter 3

**If ytu click on the image I have set, it is the poster for this story. So take a look.**

**Credit goes to a friend of mine.**

**Falling for You - Colbie Calliet (pretty sure I spelled that wrong...xD)**

**I don't know but I think I maybe  
Fallin' for you dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should keep this to myself  
Waiting 'til I know you better**

I am trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you.  
I'm falling for you.

As I'm standing here and you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you and we start to dance

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just you and me

I'm trying not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding what I'm feeling.  
But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.

Oh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
Emotions keep spinning out.

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life and now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you.  
I'm fallin' for you.

Oh  
Oh no no  
Oh

Oh, I'm falling for you

Destiny Sanders - Came to Korea to study abroad at Shinwha High. After being there for only a few days, her boyfriend dumps who, but then is always calling to try and get her back.

Yoon Ji Hoo - is a member of F4 and the grandson of a former president of Korea. His musical talent catches Geum Jan-di's attention and she begins to develop feelings for him. He has a driving phobia after being involved in a car accident that killed his parents and left him the only survivor. He is initially in love with Min Seo-hyun, but eventually falls for Geum Jan-di and acts as her protector.

Gu Jun Pyo - the leader of F4 and heir to Shinhwa Group. As leader of the most popular and powerful clique in Shinhwa High, he torments Geum Jan-di after she stands up to his bullying ways, but ends up falling for her instead.

Geum Jan Di - the headstrong daughter of a dry cleaner. While on a delivery run to Shinhwa High School, she saves a bullied student from committing suicide. She is offered a scholarship to attend the prestigious school, and ends up getting on the bad side of Goo Jun-pyo. She eventually falls for Goo Jun-pyo because of the way he fights for his love for her.

Chu Ga Eul - Geum Jan-di's best friend who works with her at the porridge shop. She falls for So Yi-jung after he helps her get over her cheating ex-boyfriend. He eventually reciprocates those feelings.

So Yi Jung - F4's Casanova. He is a skilled potter and his family owns the country's biggest art museum. He eventually changes his playboy ways when he realizes that he is in love with Chu Ga-eul.

Song Woo Bin - known as F4's Don Juan. His family runs a large construction company and has important connections to an underground organization, hinted to be the mafia

Gu Jun-hee - Goo Jun-pyo's elder sister, and one of the only people he listens to. She wants the best for her brother and constantly shows him the error of his ways.

Franklin (Frank) Mead - Destiny's ex boyfriend who regrets ever hurting her. Is in the US Army and thought their love would last forever.

**TO THE STORY! o:**

_"Thank you Sunbae," Destiny said standing up. "Shall we then?" she questioned and poked him with the barrel of her paint gun before running off. Hiding in the tall field grass, she felt a paintball hit her back and squeaks as she turned and shot. After nearly two hours, Ji Hoo and Destiny fell by one another and stared at the darkening sky. Glancing at him from the side, Destiny hear her heart pounding in her ears. _

_"Pictures last longer you know," Ji Hoo teased as he looked at her, inches from her face. "Destiny..." he leaned forward._

_Destiny felt her breathing stop until she felt him pick something from her hair. _

_"You had grass in your hair," he said waving it before throwing it behind him. Standing up, he held a hand out to her, "Let's get back," he said and helped her up, unconsciously wrapping his arm around her waist. Looking down at her, she smiled a little and was about to wiggle free until..._

_Feeling warm lips pressed to her own, Destiny's eyes widened and her face grew red. She felt her legs turn to rubber and she swore she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Once he pulled away, she slowly brought her hand to her mouth and glanced at him._

_"I am sorry...I...it just felt..." Ji Hoo tried to find the words to say._

_Destiny shook her head and smiled a little. "It is fine...I just was surprised," she said the looked at her phone. "IT is late...we should head back," she said pulling away and walking ahead._

_Ji Hoo watched her a moment before chasing after her and taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and smiling down at her. Destiny blushed and watched her feet, a small smile on her lips._

_"They say a man in love can change when they find the right one..."_

_Those words of her aunt played over and over again in Destiny's head as she glanced up at Ji Hoo. _

_Coming up to the car, he opened the door for her before getting in on the other side. "Where are you staying?" Ji Hoo questioned before reaching forward and punching in the address she gave him on the GPS._

**_-With Woo Bin-_**

_"Wait! Ga Eul! Wait!" Woo Bin called as he chased after her. Grabbing her shoulder gently, he pulled her to face him, tears pouring from her eyes. _

_"Sunbae! How could he ignore me like this?! He's been doing it so much lately!" she cried._

_Woo Bin felt his heart clench tightly at the girls cries. He usually wasn't one to act like this...but Ga Eul was different from most girls. She didn't judge him for his family and always seem to be there when someone needed to cry. So the fact that his best friend was treating her like this really ticked him off. He sighed and pulled her close, giving her a warm hug. "Let's get you home before you catch a cold," he said as he pulled her gently to his car._

_Sitting her inside, he buckled her seat belt and walked around to the driver side and getting in. _

_Once he pulled up to her house, he jumped out and opened the door for her._

_Stepping from the car, Ga Eul bowed her head in a thank you and rubbed her eyes before she walked up and into her house._

_Sighing more, Woo Bin closed the car door and got in on the drivers side again. Looking up at the house, he seen the light turn on in what he figured was Ga Eul's room. Shaking his head when he heard Yi Jeong's ringtone go off, he silenced his phone and sped off._

_-__**With Ji Hoo and Destiny- (I'll get to Jun Pyo and Jan Di in the next chapter.)**_

_Smiling as he hugged her and swayed, Ji Hoo pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, I'll see you at school," he said. _

_"Alright," Destiny said with a small smile before bowing her head and going inside._

_Waiting a few more minutes, Ji Hoo turned and walked down the steps of the apartment building and out to his car._

_Once at home, he fell into his couch and looked up to see Jun Pyo waiting outside his house. Waving for him to come in, Jun Pyo gave him an odd look._

_"Someone seems a little happy...and different. What's up?" he questioned as he sat down near Ji Hoo._

_"Destiny and I are kind of dating...it is weird...it is like...when I met her, I felt some sort of energy from her that I've never felt before..." he said sighing contently._

_"So then it won't be a problem that Jan Di and I are getting married next month?" Jun Pyo questioned looking over at him._

**_How will Ji Hoo react?! Will he be okay with this? Find out next time when I don't have to go to the doctors..xD _**

**_Alrighty... byye! 3_**


End file.
